


safe place

by enablelove



Series: July OTP Drabbles [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop, flashback: shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: TK hears something outside that pulls him out of sleep.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: July OTP Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811968
Kudos: 98





	safe place

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: fireworks
> 
> I'm hopefully going to do 31 days of drabbles for my otps. Each chapter could be different so heed pairings.

**Boom!**

The noise sends a flicker of fear through TK and it’s as if he’s transported for a minute to a few months ago with a gun aimed at him in the hands of a kid. 

He can feel his body go rigid, his heart beating double time, and sweat starting to form at his temples and brow.

It passes through him quick enough, thankfully, as his bedmate pulls him into his arms and holds him close.

“Shh, it’s okay. You’re okay. They’re just fireworks,” Carlos soothes.

“It’s still the middle of June! I have to keep flashing back because people are bored?” TK exclaims, not sure why the neighbors start their celebrations so early. 

“People are dumb,” Carlos says and TK knows from half of the calls his goes on how right he is. 

“Sorry,” TK whispers, pulling a little out of Carlos’ arms to grab some water and wipe his face.

“You don’t need to be, you know that right?” Carlos says, giving him space. He’s always doing that, giving TK all the breathing room he needs. TK really did luck out moving to Austin. 

“Still. I’m making you miss your beauty sleep.”

“You calling me ugly?” Carlos says, mock outraged. TK laughs and rolls his eyes.

“You’re an idiot,” TK says, leaning in for a soft kiss. 

Carlos shrugs, unrepentant. 

“Think you can get back to sleep?” Carlos asks, lying back down and opening his arms.

“Hope so,” TK responds, falling into the safest place he knows.


End file.
